Clover Ebi
Clover Ebi was a member and leader of the Ace Operatives. His weapon of choice was Kingfisher. He first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom" when he and his team captured Ruby's Group as they arrived in Mantle. In ”With Friends Like These“ he is killed by Tyrian Callows after Tyrian stabs him through the back with Harbinger in order to implicate Qrow Branwen as his killer. Appearance Clover was a man with short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wore a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white coat with red and blue accents and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt had a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. Clover also wore white pants and covered his hands with brown fingerless gloves. Personality On his debut, Clover displayed a confident attitude, and leadership skills, easily capturing Teams RWBY and JNPR, Oscar Pine and Qrow with assistance from the other Ace-Ops. He appeared to be cordial and calm, as well as good-humored and easy to get along with. However, Clover was quick to turn back to a task at hand when needed. He was fiercely loyal, and tends to bring out the best in people, and did whatever it took to protect his kingdom. Clover, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, did not consider his teammates to be friends, due to having kept his heart guarded, only letting it down for a select few, in part from having experienced his share of pain in the past.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA However, when he does open up to people, Clover was shown to be exceptionally trusting and loyal, willing to sacrifice his life for them if need be. If betrayed, Clover would be reluctant and regretful in regards to growing cold towards his friends and loved ones, pleading to find a way to fix things.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA Powers and Abilities He was a skilled fighter as he was in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, claimed to be the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant.RWBY Twitter He wielded a collapsible fishing hook named Kingfisher, which he used as a grappling hook and whip. He was shown using it to grapple onto enemies, pulling at their limbs and tripping them up. During his fight with Qrow and Tyrian, Clover makes frequent use of punches and kicks, being able to outmaneuver the two repeatedly. He also makes use of his horseshoe, utilizing it as a projectile against Qrow. Semblance Clover's Semblance was stated to be "good fortune", which allowed him to manipulate probability positively. Like Qrow's Semblance, Clover's was constantly active, thereby constantly causing good fortune wherever he goes. Trivia *His first name, Clover, is a plant that is commonly known as a sign on luck. *His last name, "Ebi", is Japanese for "shrimp". Ebisu is the Japanese god of luck and fishermen. *Many elements of his outfit are commonly associated with luck: **His badge features a four-leaf clover. **He wears a rabbit's foot on his belt. **He carries around a horseshoe. *He is likely based on the Aesop's Fable "A Fisherman’s Good Luck". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Ace-Ops Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Atlas Academy Graduates